dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN: The Movie
MYCUN is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated fantasy-comedy crossover film produced by Geo LTD. Animation under the VerniX Animation Studios banner in co-production with Glass Ball Productions. Written and directed by Geo G., it features of the voices of Zachary Gordon, Kristin Chenoweth, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Dakota Fanning, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Jodelle Ferland, and Ryan Potter. MYCUN serves as a spin-off to the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' franchise, which is loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series, but it is not connected to that series since the film had its own series. This was VerniX Animation Studios' first feature film since The Autism Problem (2001). It is also Zachary Gordon's last role as Gabriel Garza. The additional animation for the film is provided by Blur Animation Workshop. The film was released by Universal Pictures in the United States on December 11, 2015, and received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success. A sequel, titled MYCUN 2, is scheduled to be released on June 8, 2018, with a third film is also announced for a June 11, 2021 release. In addition, a spin-off featuring Hiro Hamada is also announced for a 2019 release. Plot Gabriel Garza lives in a boring life at his house in West Wyomissing, Pennsylvania with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars in real life. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Carrie Underwood, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Gabriel's Imaginary World. So Gabriel had to enter a portal, which Loy built, to the Hoodwinked! universe to see Red Puckett, who saw Carrie Underwood and her evil friends, Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Justin Bieber, the cast of Mother Goose Club, and the cast of Hoopla Kidz taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico universe, the Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, the Big Hero 6 universe, and worst of all, Gabriel's imaginary world. Following Gabriel through the portal to his workshop, Red meets Gru, the Minions (which were Gru's minions), Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock, Agatha Prenderghast, Hiro Hamada and Baymax, and Gabriel created his team called "MYCUN". Together, the MYCUNs go through a portal to Gabriel's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, who are ruling Gabriel's world. When they arrive at an old desert at Gabriel's world, they suddenly got captured in cages by Carrie and her minions. At the Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Carrie's staff cheer after she caught Gabriel and the MYCUNs. Later, Gabriel and his friends were locked up in the dungeon of Wooden Underwood Enterprises. Then Hiro and Gru's minions had an idea to trick Carrie by pretending to serve her, but Gabriel won't let them because he says that Carrie is "one of the worst people we know." However, Hiro and the Minions ignored and got out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall and saw Carrie. One of the Minions said that they want to "work" here. Carrie told them that they all have to work as janitors. Suddenly, Hiro zapped Carrie with the Lipstick Taser and the MYCUNs escaped. However, Gabriel accidentally steps into a pool of invisible super glue and cannot get out of it. Later, Carrie hires a kid named Ninh Nguyen to track down the MYCUNs, but the MYCUNs dress up as ninjas and hide in front of the windows, meaning that Ninh is "lying" to Carrie and she fired him. Then Gabriel, who is not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses, returns and Red gave him a pair of glasses, shoes, and socks. Meanwhile in the real world, the Wacky Pack worries about Gabriel. Leno gets Loy's PhotoReal 2000 to load a picture of Gabriel, but nothing happened. Loy said that Gabriel would be brave without the trio. Back at Gabriel's world, Gabriel and the MYCUNs were planning to build their own city called MYCUN City, but there were cactuses and thorns anywhere, and Gabriel said they should get the water supply from the cactuses. However, Gabriel gets hurt from the cactuses and thorns, and Red takes prickles off Gabriel's back and holds hands together. Back at the real world, the Wacky Pack orders pizza and sends one of them to the portal for Gabriel and the pizza box fell off the sky. Gabriel then had an idea to build a pizza restaurant called "Pizza Hut", while Dave would say that they can watch satellite television programming with the satellite dish on their own high-definition television. However, Red told Gabriel that his pizza restaurant has the same name as "Pizza Hut" and they should call it "MYCUN Pizza" instead. Later, Ninh, who was fired from Wooden Underwood Enterprises before, arrives to ask his questions about hating some stuff, but Gabriel and Ninh started to fight each other, then Ninh kicked him in the chest, and finally Red kicked Ninh's butt and face. Ninh gets upset when he got hurt and went back to his home in the real world to recover his face. Gabriel and the MYCUNs take a break for the night. The next day, the group encounter a giant ball-shaped rock. Gabriel, Gru, the Minions, Hiro, and the others make it safely, but Red struggles, about to get ran over. Gabriel rescues her, almost got run over. When the MYCUNs almost reach the mountain, the group met Carrie Underwood and her henchmen. However, Geo Guy, who lived at a cave on the mountain of Gabriel's imaginary world, appeared and joins Gabriel and the MYCUNs to chase Carrie and her henchmen down the mountain and into the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building but Carrie traps Geo Guy, Gabriel, and the MYCUNs with her working Rube Goldberg-like mouse trap with a bigger cage, telling that Gabriel, Geo Guy, and the MYCUNs won't be arrested until Christmas Day. Disguised as a Baa Baa Sheep clone, Kevin and Hiro freed Gabriel and the MYCUNs in their cages and lets them go to the bathroom. In the boys' bathroom, Hiro pulls out a screwdriver and unscrews the boys' bathroom vent cover while Gabriel takes out a ladder from his backpack. Gabriel and his male MYCUN members went inside the vent, and they took the female MYCUN members to escape. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Carrie Underwood and her henchmen before they battle. After the battle, the Minions set up some bombs all around and inside Wooden Underwood Enterprises, and it exploded into a million of pieces. Although the Minions are able to foil Carrie's plan and destroy Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Gabriel cannot stay in his Imaginary World and is forced to confess that he had to get home for Christmas, leaving and disappointing the others who feel used by him. When Gabriel went to the portal to the real world to get home, he is lost in a snow. Very tired and hungry, Gabriel struggles to get home and ends up getting covered in snow. The next day on Christmas Day, however, Gabriel hears Red's voice and wakes up, seeing his house, and realizing he made it. When Gabriel went home, his father, Marvin, his stepmother, Celia, his stepbrother, Adan, and his two stepsisters, Jannie and Nana, walk over to Gabriel and say they were so worried about him, and so does Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. Gabriel opened his Christmas presents where he got a brand new computer. Marvin puts the computer to Gabriel's room, and Gabriel enjoys it. Back in the Imaginary World, Gru confirms Red's suspicions when he believes that a story tells about Carrie Underwood, who somehow found Gabriel's information about hating Carrie and her friends on the internet with his location. Also in the story, Carrie hijacked the portal and plans on divorcing her husband Mike Fisher so she could start Wooden Underwood Enterprises. They also learn that Hiro had known the truth about Wooden Underwood Enterprises before. Upon realizing Carrie's story, the group is then ambushed by Carrie and her henchmen and they took them to Underwood Jail, which is a mixture of a normal prison and Carrie Underwood's live tour. Later that night in the real world, Gabriel prays to God that he could return to his Imaginary World, and rejoin the MYCUNs to defeat Carrie Underwood someday. Hiro, Baymax, and the other Minions exit a portal and convince Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars to rescue the MYCUNs. Gabriel wanted to ask Loy to make a clone out of him, but Loy said yes and cloned Gabriel with his clone-creating machine. The actual Gabriel left his clone "Gabriel Garza the 2nd" behind and said goodbye to his parents, as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars, along with Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions, joined him to go through the portal to save the MYCUNs. Gabriel 2.0, Gabriel's clone, likes to live in the real world until college while the actual Gabriel returns to his own Imaginary World. Meanwhile, back in Gabriel's Imaginary World, Red woke up in a prison cell at Underwood Jail, only to find out that she, along with Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline, Norman and Aggie are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Carrie Underwood steps on the stage to sing "Good Girl" before she attempts to kill them, for good. When Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, and the Minions arrive to rescue the MYCUNs as well as Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, Carrie Underwood and her henchmen arrive and surround Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions as well as the apes, while Gabriel secretly ran out of Underwood Jail, and go through the portal to his workshop. Meanwhile, back at Underwood Jail, Carrie and her minions outnumber the MYCUNs, but Gabriel calls for backup and Homer Simpson, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Geo Guy, the cast of Father Lion League, a fictional television show that is a rip-off and a rival of Mother Goose Club, and Hiro, Baymax GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Aunt Cass "Cassie" Hamada arrive and interfere. As the group tried to leave, Norbert is stranded and Carrie attempts to kill him. Gabriel manages to save him, so he can defeat Carrie Underwood, and escape with all of his friends. After that, the jail explodes. With Gabriel's Imaginary World safe, Underwood Jail destroyed, and the innocent people, animals, creatures, and living objects out of jail free, the Forest Animals from Hoodwinked! arrive at the desert to build the MYCUN's new city and the police force to arrest Carrie Underwood and her henchmen and took them back to their homes. After Carrie and her henchmen got arrested, Marvin arrives in the Imaginary World to take Gabriel back home, but he decides to stay with his best friends instead. Gabriel and Marvin then realize that Gabriel is home. After that, Gabriel and Red let out a kiss. On top of the mountain where they formed their own village, Gabriel became the king of the Imaginary World. The MYCUNs started celebrating as Gabriel, Red, Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, Norman, and Hiro sing "MYCUN Song" in front of the Minions and the others, including Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, who are all joining the MYCUNs as newcomers of the team. Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza *Kristin Chenoweth as Carrie Underwood *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion, Stuart the Minion, Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion, Norbert the Minion, Larry the Minion, Carl the Minion, Tom the Minion, Phil the Minion, Jerry the Minion, and Additional Minions *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *Dakota Goyo as Ico *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock *Jodelle Ferland as Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Elle Fanning as Yorda *Rieko Takahashi as Yorda (from archival recordings) *Geo G. as Roge *E.G. Daily as Leno *Jacob Hopkins as Cole *Jake T. Austin as Loy *Jeff Fowler as the Lars *Ashleigh Ball as Miranda Lambert *Jeff Gunn as Brad Paisley *Kelly Clarkson as herself *Ariel Winter as Dora Marquez *Taylor Grodin as Boots the Monkey *Tara Strong as Caillou / Elmo *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Justin Chapman as Barney the Dinosaur *Adam Rodriguez as Justin Bieber *Jim Carrey as Chae Cook *Cree Summer as Teddy Bear *Jeremy Shada as Eep the Mouse *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mary Quite Contrary *Alexander Gould as Jack B. Nimble *Annie Potts as Little Bo Peep *Grey DeLisle as Annie *Bill Fagerbakke as Ben the Dog *Andrea Libman as Penny the Dog *Tim Allen as Ace the Dog *Brian Koch as Mango *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru *Dana Gaier as Edith Gru *Elsie Fisher as Agnes Gru *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Glenn Close as Granny Puckett *Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf *Cory Edwards as Twitchy *Jim Belushi as Kirk Kirkendall *Nick Offerman as Marvin Garza *Emma Thompson as Celia Garza *Freddie Benedict as Adan *Julie Lemieux as Jannie *Kath Soucie as Nana *Marc Weiner as Swiper the Fox *Rob Paulsen as Ninh Nguyen *Mike Fisher as Himself *Andy Serkis as Caesar *Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes *Karin Konoval as Maurice *Terry Notary as Rocket *Judy Greer as Cornelia *Scott Lang as Luca *Toby Kebbell as Koba Production The name "MYCUN" stands for MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo, and it is pronounced as "My-con." It was first discovered by Geo G. in early 2014 during the development of the film. Geo stated that the name was a "play-up on MYCIN." More coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: MYCUN/Soundtrack Release Universal Pictures released the film in the United States on December 11, 2015. Home media MYCUN was released on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on April 3, 2016, by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The film was also released in Digital HD on March 27, 2016. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequels On November 3, 2015, producer Michael Wildshill announced that they were working on a sequel idea. On December 15, 2015, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Geo G. returning as writer and director, and Wildshill and Audel LaRoque returning as producers. Darren Lemke was hired a month later to co-write the script. It is currently scheduled for a June 8, 2018 release. A third film is already greenlit for a June 11, 2021 release. Spin-off In March 2016, it was announced that Universal and VerniX are developing a MYCUN spin-off featuring Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, in which whom appearing in his own film, out from the Big Hero 6 world. Michael Wildshill is set to direct and write, with Erica Rivinoja co-writing the script with Wildshill. Steve Samono will produce it. Ryan Potter will also reprise his role as Hiro Hamada. It is set to be released on September 13, 2019. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Category:VerniX Animation Studios Category:Geo LTD. Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal Category:Glass Ball Productions